The present invention relates to a film-to-tape transfer apparatus of the type which is suitable for recording the images of movie film, slide film and photograph on the video tape mounted in a video camera with synchronous sound recording.
Generally, a film-to-tape transfer apparatus for use in transferring the images from many sheets of photographs or movie film onto the video tape can be broadly classified into two types, of which, one is designed to transfer the image from the photograph to be recorded onto the video tape with a fluorescent lamp so as to illuminate the photograph, and the other one has a reflecting mirror in order to reflect the images of the movie film to be recorded into the video camera.
Therefore, it is necessary that two types of the transfer apparatus should be bought for transferring the photograph and the movie film onto the video tape, thus resulting in inconveniences and troublesomeness.
Another problem exists in that since the sound for the video tape will be recorded on the tape once more in accordance with editing and mixing more than two kinds of sounds with voice or stereo music after recording the images of movie film, photograph, slide film and the like on the video tape, the situational explanation at the recording time and other useful information will not be enough to record on the video tape.
Furthermore, the playback state of the video tape recorded by the above conventional transfer apparatus is not clear enough such that the recorded tape will not be preserved under the distinct condition.